Silent Lovers
by EdoandYurby'sWonderland
Summary: A few short stories of Lexeaus of OrgXIII and Fuujin of Twilight Town; how they met, how they 'confessed' in their silent way and more. written by Yurby


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor Kingdom Hearts, though I can confidently say I own the pairing XD I don't think anyone else has even given a thought to these two.

**A/N: **Okay, Yurby here. I wrote this. Me and only me, so there may be some errors here or there since Edo didn't edit it. I am weird and I like this pairing; I, in all honesty, don't think Lexeaus is gay at all and I have grown to love this pairing dearly. It all started from our first AU roleplay and we needed to pair someone with Lexeaus cause we felt deserved _someone._ So then, why not pair him with his long time family friend Fuujin? Older sister to his best friend Zexion, in the roleplay that is.

Edo said it would be pushing it to make it canon but I proved her wrong with this piece 3 It's quite old, actually, and went through some heavy duty editing. I'm posting it because A) We need to fill up this account and B) I recently was inspired to write more. I'm not sure when part 2 will be done and by how it's going right now, they'll probably be about 2-3 parts, that's it.

Please enjoy!

**Summary: **Just a small collection of short stories set in canon Kingdom Hearts storyline. Their first meeting, a little bit about Lexeaus, or should I say Aelues? And a few more. It's kinda stages in their relationship. How it developed the way it did.

**Rating: **Pretty much everyone, I think. They're so clean mouthed 3 Won't find an 'everyone' rating on any of our other fics, I can tell you that.

**Some Canon LexFuu**

**Part 1**

It was a hot day in Twilight Town, as usual.

Lexeaus sighed, leaning against a large, shady tree. It was located in a secluded part of the town, a patch of green grass growing next to an abandoned flat.

He breathed in the hot air and lifted a gloved hand, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You think I would have learned to bring lighter clothes," he exhaled. His dark blue eyes turned, looking over the cobblestone balcony at the open sea. He prayed to whoever was up there for Nobodies to pray to for some type of breeze, even the smallest brush of cool air across his face.

Nothing came.

Lexeaus slipped off one of his black gloves and rested his hand in the grass; the emerald blades were cool from being in the shade and felt nice to his warm skin.

He let his head fall back, resting his auburn hair against the thick truck; closing his eyes, he sighed, "I don't even know why Xemnas sends me here. He says this town is useless to us, yet he puts me on scout duty."

He sat in silence, the only sounds from far away daily life of the town's inhabitants.

This is the tranquility he enjoyed.

"Tresspasser. Not allowed."

The voice startled him; he hadn't heard foot steps and he wasn't listening to the vibrations of the earth.

Lexeaus sat up, still a bit surprised, "Zexion? What..." blinking a few times he realized it wasn't Zexion.

She was a girl.

Her pastel blue hair was combed over the right side of her face, the uncovered eye was a rich crimson. She looked in her teens, her thin, slender arms were kept firmly clenched at her side as she stood her ground.

"Not Zexion," she rested her hand lightly on the royal blue fabric of her sleeveless top. "My name is Fuu."

Lexeaus wondered for a moment on giving his name, but saw no trouble in it. "I am Lexeaus."

"What are you doing here," Fuu demanded calmly, not even waiting for an anwser. "This is my practice grounds. Leave."

_This was supposed to be a stealth mission, I was not supposed to be seen. I could just knock her out, she'll think she passed out from the heat._ He leaned forward and rested his palm down on the edge of the grass, just reaching the brick of the flat.

Lexeaus sent a small pulse into the earth; it would be just enough to throw her back into that wall, she'd be knocked unconsious and only have a few briuses. Or it would have, if she had not moments before the pulse reached her jumped back, flipping once, and landed gracefully on her feet, a yard or two away from where she had stood.

"Hmm. You are a perceptive one."

"You are skilled with unusual arts."

The two silent fighters nodded to each other, acknowledging the other's abilities. Lexeaus stood, his head brushing the leaves of the closest branch.

"Must we turn this to violence?" The weather had done it's toll on his body, making him weary and a bit out of breath. He was sure he could overpower her, but why waste the energy if it could be solved with words?

"You are wise as well," she nodded.

Lexeaus sat back down, almost falling over. He aplogized to the earth silently.

"Anwser me this. Why are you here?"

He considered how to anwser. "I'm here on business."

"Wrong clothes. Easy to see."

"Mm. I'll remember it for next time."

"How did you find here?" she ambled over, sitting down softly in the grass next to him. "It is abandoned. Only I come here."

"I needed silence and shade. I like the quiet." he anwsered solumnly.

"I like it here for the quiet as well. Peace, compared to with my friends."

_Might as well have someone to have a small chat with. I have another hour or two here, and she's not like most girls I meet here._ The other small reason Lexeaus had searched for the most abandoned area possible was because it seemed every girl in her teens or older wanted to ask him out; he was always too polite to say no and ended up having to sneak away.

A light breeze blew past; it was like finding a heart at this moment for Lexeaus.

"I do not understand how you people could live here all the time, even dressed right."

"It's something you get used to," Fuu sat back leaning on the balls of her hands, she too enjoying the breeze. "I train here because it gets good breeze on certain days. Unlike most other flats."

"This is the first I felt today."

"Certain days. Not always." she shook her head.

They sat in silence for a while, quietly enjoying the others company. The sound of the sea, and the occasional seagull caw, seemed like music and relaxed them.

From time to time they talked about a few things, but they enjoyed silence the most. It was like enjoyable conversation for them.

Soon, in the distance there were calls, from what sounded like two boys. "Fuu!" "Fuu, ya' know!" "Fuu, where are you!" "Where are you, ya' know? Fuu!"

"There goes the quiet. Expected it. They always come looking for me." she sighed, standing up.

"If they bother you so much, why not leave them?"

"Well, they include me and..." she looked longingly at the alleyway out of the area.

"Ah, love then," he said dully. _What was I to expect? She is a female with a heart, afterall,_ Lexeaus thought scornfully, as if a wall was built between him and his new aquaintance.

"At one time yes, but it is gone now," she shook head almost sad. Then her voice spiked, "He annoys me all the time. I can hardly stand him anymore. Ready to rip out his tongue."

_Wow..._ he thought, a bit taken back by the sudden annoyance in her voice.

"I shall see you if I do. I come here when I can. If you wish to know," she bowed to him. "Goodbye, Lexeaus."

"Goodbye, Fuu."

As she left, Lexeaus realized he had forgotten how hot he'd been. Fuu's presence seemed to have somehow distracted him from it. He stood, gaining strength in his legs, and warped back to his ship.

--

Xemnas seemed to send him there for more reconisance and scouting, almost every week if he was not distracted by more important missions. Lexeaus assumed Xemnas expected something important to happen there, but he wasn't too interested in his leader's plans.

There was something more enjoyable in Twilight Town to do than ponder Xemnas' reasoning.

He would sit under the tree each time, until those soft foot steps would be heard on the earth when Fuu was able to slip away from her loud friends.

Sometimes they'd talk quitely.

Then sometimes they'd just sit and enjoy the silence.

Then sometimes he'd watch her practice.

Then he sometimes would help. She'd enjoy fighting with him and testing her skills, as did he. Though, sometimes he got a bit carried away, accidently rupture the earth below.

They'd laugh about it somehow and Lexeaus would quickly fix it back to normal.

One particular evening, the two had decided to cool off from training by watching the sunset. "It's strange. Getting close to someone," Lexeaus said silently, leaning against the balcony, watching the sky change colors.

Fuu looked to him, perched next to the nobody on the cobblestone surface, looking perplexed. "Why's that?"

He smirked bitterly. "It's a secret." He prepared to be bombarded with questions, _She'll probably keep asking until I tell her. There goes the quiet we had between us._

"Oh."

That's all she said. Not one question.

He turned to her, his blue eyes wide in surprise.

Fuu twisted her head to him; a small, peaceful smile creeping up on her face. "I won't ask. If you say so."

An evening wind brushed past them, and Lexeaus couldn't help but see her glow in setting sun's light. Then...he smiled as well. He turned back towards the view.

"You remind me of someone. She was kind of special to me, but she's gone now. You're similar," he didn't know if he was unintentionally thinking out loud, or talking to Fuu. "Both of you with that same, understanding response."

The teen kicked her legs gently, listening to his remincent voice.

"Her name was Song."

"Beautiful name."

"It is. I didn't think any other person could understand the peaceful silence besides myself, but there was her," he stood up straight and looked to the teen with a gentle smile. "Now I find you, Fuu."

A few moments past.

Was it just him, or was Fuu a little red?

--

_I've never questioned myself of being able to imitate emotions but..._ Lexeaus thought, still in shock, as Fuu's fragile figure lay on top of him, "Aren't these thoughts going a bit far?"

The crisp, green leaves floated down aimlessly.

The moment seemed to stretch on, the force of her fall had knocked the air from his lungs.

If he had a heart, Lexeaus was sure it would be racing.

He thought back to how he ended up like this.

It had been a normal meeting. Or so it seemed, for she came down the alleyway, holding a letter, an aura of joy accompanying her.

"It's from my mother," she said happily. "I just got it from the paperboy. Let me read, please. I shall be a moment."

Though as her eye traveled to paper to read it, a great gust of wind blew; a rare occuranse indeed. The paper struggled against the wind and finally was ripped from her slender hands.

She cried out, trying to grab it as the wind took it to the tallest point of the tree, sticking it's self on one of the high branches.

Before Lexeaus could say a word, she was latched onto the tree.

"Fuu! That's idiocy, it's dangerous! The branches may not hold!" He attempted to stop her trek, but the body didn't stop traveling upwards.

"I hardly hear from my mother. She has a job far away. I'm not losing this letter." His ears where able to catch the girl's soft voice as it grew farther away.

He didn't stop her, but watched carefully; the teen reached the weaker branches of the top and slowed down.

Then she got it.

Without thinking, Fuu threw up her arm presenting the letter happily in her triumph, but she hadn't realized it would throw her off balence.

She flailed, trying to regain it, but failed.

Lexeaus rushed underneath the tree as Fuu's body plumeted down.

Wham.

And we arrive where we had begun.

His large, gloved hands shook her frame lightly, trying to wake her.

After a few moments, the body on top of him began to move. Fuu groaned, lifting herself up and looked where she had fallen.

"Lexeaus? Did I injure you?"

"No, no. You didn't. Though you almost got a nasty injury," he chuckled, now able to laugh. Him, worried? The rarities never cease, do they?

"Yes. Thank you," she laughed quietly as well.

He bit his lip, holding the words back, but they escaped. "Hey Fuu?"

"Yeah, Lexeaus?"

"You want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I..." at the last moment he stopped. Then continued, in a low voice, but it wasn't want he wanted to say, "I don't think you were ment to fly."

She looked to him, then chuckled and shifted herself off him to sit beside him. As he sat up, she whispered "I can wait. Until you can tell the real secret."

She could tell.

He stopped. Usually the only one to see through anything in his, forgive the pun, stony expression was his little brother-like companion, Zexion.

A smile crept on his face.

"Thank you."

--

Lexeaus sat in the shade of the tree, the normal setting.

It was a bit windy that day, and he was thankful it wasn't so hot. Today seemed like a good day, everything had been going his way. No outbursts from the roudier members at the breakfast table, no puns from Xigbar or Axel, and Xemnas finally gave him a mission to scout Twilight Town after the extended period of his overnight mission.

_I need to apologize to Fuu, I wish Xemnas hadn't told me last minute about that two week mission. Then I could have told her, _he thought, planning on what to say.

It was apparent to Lexeaus after a few minutes that he'd been here quite some time and she hadn't come. "She didn't always come here to see me. I'm sure she'll come by eventually."

A seagull cawed nearby.

"Maybe she isn't coming..."

_Tip, tip, tip._

The earth reported the familar soft footsteps of white ballet flats.

As Fuu arrived, her tired eyes traveled to the tree, expecting it to be empty. They turned to crimson saucers when they saw Lexeaus. She seemed to struggling with herself as she walked over, perhaps trying to keep from running over. She stopped in the middle of the flat; the exact spot she had stood when the nobody had first seen her.

"Fuu, I'm sorry I haven't been here. It's my business, my lea--boss did not tell me until the last moment of a two week trip to a completely different place," the man apologized, "I would have told you if I was able to."

She stayed silent, her eyes piercing through Lexeaus where he sat.

"Fuu? Is something the matter?" he was getting a bit uncomfortable with the stare she was giving him. It was strange, she never had used that expression before.

The teen walked almost cautiously the rest of the way over to him, dropping onto her knees to sit infront him. Her softened red eyes looked into his blue as she still remained completely silent.

"Fuu, if theres something wrong you can te--" he didn't finish his sentence.

Fuu had reached up and gripped his coat collar tight with her slender, pale hands, pulling him down and planting her lips lightly against his.

She kissed him, and Lexeaus didn't know what to do but...

He kissed her back.

**End Part 1**

**Ending Note: **I hope you enjoyed it and possibly were made a fan of it 3 I must say, this went through major editing, especially the last short story. Seriously, I spent about an hour editing. I hope it's properly edited.


End file.
